


So... Are the teenage years hard?

by Eyeball In Tea (SolveMyMystery)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Brief MPreg, Cherik - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Parents, Rebellion, teenage years, teenages, young children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolveMyMystery/pseuds/Eyeball%20In%20Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charles and Erik found out they where having their first child everybody told them how difficult it would be when they where young, nobody expected the teenage years to be so difficult too!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Special Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You enjoy!! 
> 
> Would love your thoughts and feedback.
> 
> Just incase things get a little confusing i've always tried to refer to Erik as dad and Charles as Father! :D

Both Erik and Charles had never expected to become parents, but when they did it was the happiest day of their lives. First born was daughter Anya. It was a surprise, and they didn't know if they where fully ready but it was a roller coaster ride that they planned to travel together. With regards to looks their first daughter mostly resembled Erik, but with the dark hair of Charles. Her hair was long and she had a slim body and was taller then average. She had the brains of Charles but the quick fire and unreliable temper of Erik that mostly meant she became to bored and frustrated to use her mind to it's full potential. She was popular at school and had lot's of friends, as she was such an outgoing and a larger then life character. Not that it meant much to Erik or Charles but she was just... Human. Erik still swore that she would end up having a power. She had too! She just seemed like the person who would and after both her parents had such strong powers it's just seemed strange that she didn't inherit one.

Their second daughter arrived 3 years later. Unlike Anya this child was planned, and not so much of a surprise when Charles started throwing up every morning. Lorna was also beautiful but she fully resembled Charles in every way. She was intelligent beyond belief with a calm nurturing personality that both Erik and Anya seemed to lack. She was able to see problems and work through them with her logic and patience. Erik and Anya would just rather fight and shout about things then actually admit there was a problem. Lorna was able to read minds just like her father, but at the moment only seemed to be able to read peoples thoughts and not enter, communicate and manipulate thoughts like that of Charles. Erik said it may come with age but Charles seemed unsure stating he had been able to do it from the start. Not like it mattered to themThey loved their children just how they are.

Although both Charles and Erik had such different personalities they worked together perfectly, just like clockwork. This made them excellent parents and had managed to bring up two amazing individual children. People always say that the baby/toddler years are the hardest and yes, they had been difficult brining up a four and a one year old. The crying, the sleepless nights, the tantrums and the constant repeat of Disney movies, but in the end... They grow up fast and before you know it they where entering the teenage years and these where the years Charles and Erik seemed to be struggling with the most. This was down to Anya. She was too much like Erik. She was feisty, unpredictable and rebellious. Driven by her unruly impulses. Lorna had grown up into a lovely bright young women, they hoped Anya's behaviour didn't rub off on her, but they didn't think it would. Charles questioned Erik constantly if she was just rebelling as a sign of protest to not having a power, but after sitting down with Anya and talking it through she didn't mind not having a power as long as her parents loved her. She was just... like Erik, she was driven. If something was upsetting her she sort it, if she didn't like a rule she'd change it! This was the opposite to Lorna who was a lot more complacent.


	2. Chapter 2

A now 16 year old Anya ran into the house her school bag slung over her shoulder. She had her long dark hair in ringlets, she'd worn her paler make-up with her black eyeliner still perfect after a whole day at school. She had her tight school skirt on with thin tights and her boots. Her school shirt unbuttoned showing her cleavage and her school tie undone hanging around her neck. She ran to her room and threw her bag on the bed before she'd even had time to look in the mirror she was being called back downstairs.  
  
"What?!" Anya snapped at Erik as he stood in the kitchen.  
"We've had another letter from your school" he started as Anya rolled her eyes. "Don't start! It's the uniform! We placed you in that school because it's one of the top ones. They have a uniform code and you have to respect that!"   
"Okay dad!" She replied trying to avoid the lecture.  
"Look, it needs to be sorted! That skirt it's too short and the shirt has buttons on the top half for a reason, your going to grab the attention of the wrong kind of people." He stated.  
Anya couldn't help but smirk. She knew her dad was strict and he just looking out for her. She definitely didn't have to worry about her father. Charles always had a soft side when it came to the kids. He was the one they went to for advice and he was then one who cheered them up when they where upset or crying, which happened a lot with teenage girls! Both the girls had grown up being more naturally apprehensive and aware of Erik.  
"Alright dad, I'm just going to get ready" she smiled as she turned to go back to her room.  
"No need, your not going anywhere!" He stated sternly  
"What?!" She yelped  
"Me and your father agreed that next time you got one of these letters you would have to be grounded for a little while since talking to you really doesn't seem to be doing any good"   
"This is a joke" she scoffed. "I'm supposed to be seeing Nathan tonight!"   
"Even better, that your staying home then. I don't like that boy!"   
Anya sighed and turned back towards her bedroom just to be intercepted by her younger 13 year old sister.  
"What's up? ... Oh wait" she closed her eyes and began to smirk "your grounded!" She blurted ecstatic.  
"Say out of my head you little bitch" Anya snapped back.  
"Enough!" They heard there dad's yell from the kitchen as they could hear the knives and forks rattling in the draw and the clock falling off the wall. He sometimes lost control of his power when he was having an outburst. Anya didn't say another word just ran up to her room.  
  
It was a couple of hours after she'd actually decided to do some work on one of her essays and checked her emails that she went back downstairs to see Lorna with her head in a book and her dad just watching TV.   
"Pasta will be ready soon" he informed her.  
"Where's father?" She asked noticing he still wasn't home.  
"He had to do some research or something he won't be home till later on tonight" he replied.  
"Hmm... Okay" she mumbled grabbing out her mobile as she sat at the dining room table.  
  
 _Hey Nathan, Sorry I couldn't come out tonight, but come to my house sneak in through my bedroom window - Anya x_  
  
 _Won't your father be home? He'll know straight away - Nathan x_  
  
 _No, my father is still at work, and my dad won't have a clue just don't have anything metal on you - Anya x_  
  
 _Okay, in an hour yeah? - Nathan x_  
  
 _Perfect :) - Anya x_


	3. Her mind... was beating like a drum

Anya sat through dinner with butterflies in her stomach, as Lorna gave a full synopsis of the book she had being reading to both her and their dad. As soon as she finished the plate she excused herself so she could go 'carry on working on her essays' using it as an excuse not be disturbed either. It wasn't long before Nathan turned up. She smiled as she opened the window as he leapt up onto the tree and through the window with ease.  
  
"Hi" she smiled.  
"Hey beautiful" he replied as they walked over to the bed.  
"How are you?" She asked. They continued to talk Anya heard Lorna go to bed and her dad on the phone to someone. She climbed on top of Nathan and began kissing up his chest to his lips. They continued to make out until she heard her fathers car pull up.  
"Shit" she yelped looking at her wall clock. "I must lost track of time" she muttered throwing Nathan from on top of her and ran to look out the window. She just heard the front door close.  
  
Erik climbed up from the sofa to greet Charles. It was the same as always Charles filled his head with everything he wanted to say at once. _I love you. I've missed you. I need your hugs. I want to kiss you. Your perfect._ Erik just smiled and hugged him kissing him gently.  
  
"Your home late" he smiled, even though it did sound a little like a question.  
"I know sorry. You know work!" He sighed. "How are the kids?" He asked even though he always had a quick look himself.  
"I know Lorna is asleep I think Anya is too, she was doing work or something" he muttered as he walked off to make them both a drink. Charles thought he would have a look anyway. He travelled into Lorna's mind and she was in a dreamless sleep, peaceful and happy. He couldn't really get anything from her. He switched into Anya's. This was the total opposite. It was loud, crazy and disorganised. No particular thought just lots rushing around her head at once. It was beating like a drum. He knew she must be scared, frightened or in shock. He dropped his bag and ran up the stairs.  
  
While Anya heard her parents talked she threw open the window.  
"Come on hurry up!" She hissed. Nathan grabbed his coat and gave her one last kiss.  
"Shit, I think he's in my mind hurry" she nearly cried and just as easy as he got in he jumped back out the window and ran off. It was at this point she heard her father thundering up the stairs. She closed the window as quickly and quietly as she could possible manage. Then scrambled back over to the messy sheets of her bed threw herself under them and pulled them up to her neck, so her clothes were hidden. Her heart in her mouth still hammering away at a ferocious speed. She closed her eyes and began repeating _I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I'm asleep._  
  
"What the hell is wrong?!" She heard Erik gasp to Charles. "I told you she was fine"  
"Er...Er...Nothing. She must be having a bad dream" he stuttered. She heard her door close gently. It was 10 minutes before she even moved, and when she did it was only to take her make-up off and throw some PJ's on. Five minuets after climbing back into bed she heard someone enter her room. She just kept her eyes closed.  
  
"It doesn't work with me" the voice of her father sounded. She opened her eyes and sat up reluctantly. "And if you want me to believe your asleep don't repeat I'm asleep over and over. It's a bit of a give away" Anya blushed.  
"Sorry"  
"Your dad told me about the letter from school" Anya just rolled her eyes again.  
"Come on father! No other school has a dress code like that one!" She whined  
"It's a top school that's why. The uniform is just part of the tradition. Your a smart girl, that's why we sent you there if only you'd stop getting... Distracted" he finished looking down at his own feet. Anya just remained silent. "I know you had a boy up here when I came home! Your dad didn't even know he was here, and by the sounds of your mind you didn't want me to know either. This is not good enough Anya. One! Your grounded. No one comes in and you don't go out and two! No boys in your room! You know that!!"  
"I'm 16 father!" She snapped.  
"Could you handle a child at 16?"  
"Father, we didn't have sex!!"  
"But you will soon, because you think you are ready and I'm telling you your not. And you will not bring anyone back here. You understand?!"  
"Yes" she whispered. She always felt 100 times worse when Charles shouted at her because he never got mad or angry at them. He was supposed to be the soft one of the two. So when he had something to say she knew she'd messed up. Even though it was Erik who was the most protective over the girls and was the most strict Anya was always closer with him then Charles. She kissed her father on the cheek.  
"I didn't tell your dad, just don't do it again eh?!" He smiled. _Yeah, I guess he's still a soft touch_.  
  
The next day Anya had gotten up for school with Lorna already gone as she was meeting friends she took her time with her make-up and threw on her usual school attire and her jacket ready to go. She ran down the stairs to grab some fruit from the kitchen but was stopped before she made it through the living room. Both her parents had decided to go into work late and where sat on the sofa when she made her appearance.  
  
"Go change!" Erik snapped at her.  
"I go like this everyday dad! It's fine"  
"No... Change. I've had enough letters from that school!"  
Anya looked to her father for support but he just looked at her silently agreeing with Erik. He then projected into her mind _'just behave, he's only saying about it because he cares about you!'_  
"I don't have time now dad! I'm going to be late." Before she knew it her jacket was fully zipped to the top. _She disliked her dad's power at times._  
"Fine! Cover yourself up for today! But this is the last time!!" He warned.


	4. Bloody Mouth!

A week had passed since the uniform incident. Anya had bought thicker tights for her too short skirt and wore a vest top underneath her still open shirt to hide some of her cleavage. _Something is better then nothing!_ The sun was shining and the school had the afternoon off and since she was no longer grounded she was really looking forward to it. A couple of friends had asked her round to theirs so they sat laying round in their garden, laughing, talking about powers and drinking stolen wine. It wasn't long before they where tipsy and headed into town. They where laughing and setting each other dares. Since they all had similar personalities none of them ever seemed to back down. But this one was definitely the most stupid, but at the time she'd even called Nathan to tell him how good it would be for them if she did this.  
  
Anya sat on the bus home smirking about how foolish she'd been, when one of the girls text her.  
  
 _My mum knows about the wine. She pretty mad. I had to tell her who I shared it with sorry. I don't think she will call your parents though - Elizabeth x_  
  
 _No problem, my parents have put up with worse - Anya x_  
  
 _Your dad will sure know about this one won't he?! - Elizabeth x_  
  
 _I don't think so, I don't know if he can sense it! Anya x_  
  
When she got home she'd sobered up a lot so her parents didn't know what she had being doing. Charles called them down for dinner. By the time Anya reached the table they were all sat. As soon as she sat down she saw the glance her dad gave everyone at the table. Shit. She could tell that he was trying to place it. The different feeling.  
"You bought some new jewellery while in town today?" He asked politely directing it towards Anya.  
"No" she replied looking at her plate avoiding eye contact. That's when she felt it move. Fuck!   
"I knew it was you" he snapped. Lorna go to your room for a minute will you?" Erik asked his youngest daughter. While Charles just sat there confused. After Lorna had left Erik's eyes seemed to burn into Anya's skin.  
"Take it out!" He demanded.  
"No!" She replied.  
"What's even going on!" Charles interrupted.  
"Our lovely daughter has decided to get her tongue pierced" Erik informed.  
"Come on Anya! It's disgusting! And your too young how did you even get away with it!" Erik questioned. But Anya remained silent not opening her mouth.  
"Why did you even get it?!" Erik quizzed. As Anya tried to make up a lie it was only the truth that was flashing through her head and that when Charles decided to look in. She'd never being so embarrassed.  
"She thinks it will give better oral sex to her boyfriend" Charles spat in disgust. This enraged Erik further and that's when she felt him pull it. He wasn't even touching her but the pain was enough.   
"Ow, dad please" she cried. He yanked out the thin steel tube creating a pool of blood in her mouth. She spat into her hand and threw the piercing across the table, neither her hand or the piercing touched the jug on the table but it just seemed to smash and the water spilt over Erik. In panic she pulled her hand back in shock even though it wasn't her fault. Both Erik and Charles glanced at each other then smiled.  
  
"Just like your father" Charles smirked.  
"That wasn't me!" She snapped  
"It must have being. Your dad found his power through rage seems you've done the same" he smiled.  
"Well, what even happened?"  
"I don't know... It seemed the glass, the water" Charles guessed.  
"I did have an uncle who could control water" Erik smiled.  
"Great, so you move metal and you move water. No fights eh?!" Charles smiled. They didn't say anything to Lorna as she came back down and finished their tea. All the anger of the piercing seemed to be forgotten. Though her mouth bled for a while and it was sore. Anya knew that her parents loved her but she could see them sharing quick smiles. _They no longer had a human for a daughter!_   
  
Anya went to bed, it had been raining earlier in the afternoon and puddles still filled the streets. She sat on her window ledge gazing at them. She pointed towards a closer one and focused... Nothing happened. She heard a gentle knock at the door.  
"Come in" the door opened and her father appeared in the gap.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I don't think that was me earlier" she whispered.  
"I think it was" he smiled brushing her hair out of her face. She looked back out the window and tried to re focus. Still nothing happened.  
"I'm sorry father, I'm just... Human"   
"Try again" she looked back out and could feel her father searching through her head. She focused she thought about her parents how proud they would be, how more accepting Erik would be if she had a power that's what did it. The water rushed up from the pavement and thundered back down splashing onto the next door neighbours cat.  
"Oh my!" She leapt up. Tears in her eyes. She jumped to her father he caught her in an embrace.   
"I knew you could do it!" He gushed, tears in his eyes too. "But you have to understand your dad would still love you even if you where human" he reassured her.   
"But I'm not any more father, I'm like the rest of you!" She rushed excitedly. She had never known she'd wanted a power until she got one. She went to sleep with a big smile on her face that night.


	5. A Kitchen Challenge

She got up the next day, as they sat down for breakfast Lorna reached for the jug of juice placed on the table to pour herself a glass. _She knew she shouldn't, but she should try. She couldn't help but try._ Lorna began to pour and Anya pictured it in her mind. She threw the juice out of the jug and all over her little sisters PJ's. Lorna screamed she still didn't know Anya's power and couldn't understand what had just happened. Anya couldn't help but laugh.  
"I know that was you!" Lorna screamed. "I heard you thinking about it." Anya just continued to laugh.   
"Dad!!!!!!" Lorna called. Erik walked into to see his daughter soaked in juice.   
He smirked at Anya. "That's enough Anya. Go get cleaned up Lorna" After Lorna had stormed off Erik pulled his daughter into a hug.  
"I knew you wasn't a human! How did you managed to control it so quickly?"  
"Father showed me how! Just like he taught you"  
"He told you about that then?" He quizzed.  
"Yeah, it's surprisingly already strong. I don't know how this has all happened"  
"Your like me that's why" he jested kissing her head just to be returned by a scoff.  
"I can only get stronger, you getting old now" she joked.  
"You wish sweetie" he replied.  
"Do your worst!" She challenged.  
"You power is a day old!"   
"Scared!" She teased.

  
Before Erik knew it the spilled juice had being collected together and thrown into his face. He looked towards he daughter a belt and a mobile in her pocket too easy!! He picked her up and span her upside down, in her panic she reached her hands out trying to focus on anything, and even though she wasn't even in the kitchen she could just see through the door, she managed to explode the tap and as the water rushed and spurted upwards before it hit the ceiling she pulled it towards her dad. The force of it swiping him off his feet. At this point Charles had walked into the room to find his daughter in mid air upside down with the tap about to explode. Unfortunately as Erik fell to the floor he lost his concentration his hold on the metal objects breaking and Anya fell to the floor hitting the coffee table on the way down.  
  
She could see the anger in Charles' face mostly because the broken tap was in the process of flooding the family kitchen. She couldn't help but jump up.  
"Told you!" She sang running to help Erik up.  
"I didn't think it would be _so_ strong, that's all" he smiled. As he hugged her.  
"This must be a joke..." Charles stormed. "This is our home, not a place to challenge each other. You nearly smashed through the coffee table and you nearly broke your back or something!" Pointing at Anya and Erik respectively. "You need to think before you act!"  
"Sorry" They both chimed in sync.  
  
Yeah... The teenage years are hard. Especially when Charles found himself looking after 3 not 2.


End file.
